Ozai's Ultimate Revenge Prologue
by crazautiz
Summary: Ozai first teams up with Vilgax and lusts/thirsts for absolute vengeance against the entire planet and the hero who defeated him known as Avatar Aang in this prologue.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Alien Force and Digimon Adventure 02 Crossover.**

**Note: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Alien Force, or Digimon Adventure 02.**

_**Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King**_

**Episode I**

Two months after his defeat, Ozai has escaped from prison looking to rule the world once again as the Phoenix King and destroy Avatar Aang. But without his powers, he tries to find some artifacts that would grant him Firebending. For five months, Ozai failed to find artifacts that would grant him those powers. He now is in an abandoned base calledLos Soledad hiding from police and military alike. While planning his possible rise, he runs into a strange being to him. The being is a green squid-like person with red armor, a sword, a ruby ray on his right wrist, a shield on his left forearm, and powers of ten fallen heroes of ten worlds.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not welcome here!" says Ozai.

"I am Vilgax, Conqueror of ten worlds! I need to know if you've seen someone!" says the being revealed to be Vilgax.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm looking for power! Do you see me with power at all!" says Ozai.

"I'll give you your power if you help me find the human called Ben Tennyson. He has something I want!" says Vilgax.

"Fine, Just as long as I do get my power" says Ozai.

Vilgax and Ozai head off to find their target.

In a city called Bellwood, Ben Tennyson as Diamondhead fights the Forever Knights with his cousin Gwen and his friend and former nemesis Kevin. After the fight, Ben runs into a person named Tai and his Digimon called Agumon.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" asks Ben about Agumon.

"This is Agumon. He's a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. You probably don't know about them" says Tai.

"Haven't a clue" says Ben.

"Well I guess I'll just have to explain it to ya" says Tai.

Tai gets to explaining to Ben about Digimon, Digidestined, and the Digital World. He also explains stuff about how he and his friends defeated many evil digimon such as Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and the Digimon Emperor (who was just another digidestined under a spell). He also tells him about fighting Diaboramon and how Agumon DNA digivolved with Gabumon, another digidestined's digimon, to become Omnimon.

"Wow. That must've been hard for ya" says Ben.

"Yeah, especially the Dark Masters. Those guys were completely hard to beat without friendship and true teamwork" says Tai.

"Is it me, or did that perk of what that Devimon and Digimon Emperor kid sound similar?" asks Kevin.

Ben starts to tell his story about how he got a powerful device called the Omnitrix and how he used it fight off villains. He also tells Tai about how he fought the alien race called the Highbreed and how he merged their DNA with aliens in the Omnitrix Database to save them from dying out even more which could've resulted in universal destruction. He also tells about how he fought his lifelong nemesis Vilgax in a Conqueror's Challenge for the fate of the Earth and how he has learned how the transformations work on the Omnitrix.

"Awesome" says Tai.

"Yup. Five years with it off from the first year I got it to a few months ago when I had to put it back on" says Ben.

"I see" says Tai.

What will happen with Ben when Vilgax and Ozai eventually find him?

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Alien Force and Digimon Adventure 02 Crossover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ben 10: Alien Force or Digimon Adventure 02.**

_**Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King**_

**Prologue Episode II**

This episode picks up where the first one had left off. Ozai busted out of prison to kill Aang and obliterate the entire world, only to team up with the nemesis of Ben Tennyson's named Vilgax with him "promising" Ozai some power. Tai and Ben discussed their origins on how they and their friends became heroes after Ben and his team defeated some Forever Knights.

"So can you introduce me to your friends, Ben?" asked Tai.

"Sure. Why not" Ben accepts Tai's request. "This is my cousin, Gwen" Ben introduces Gwen.

"Hey" says Gwen.

"And this one here is my friend, Kevin" Ben introduces Kevin.

"What's up?" asks Kevin.

Tai is then confused about Kevin's mutation.

"Uh..." Tai is then interupted by Kevin.

"Don't even think about asking about _THIS!_" says Kevin.

"TAKE IT EASY ON HIM, KEVIN" Gwen scolds Kevin.

"Alright, fine" says Kevin.

Kevin then takes the group to Mr. Smoothie to buy some smoothies (most of Ben's favorates).

"Smoothie, Tai?" asks Ben.

"No thanks, Ben. I'm good" say Tai.

"Alright then. You don't know what you'll be missing" say Ben.

All of a sudden, the group sees a young boy in red and yellow robes with sky blue arrows tattooed on his body along with a girl with hair loops and her brother that wields a metal boomerang.

"Wait. I've heard of that guy" says Kevin.

The group gets out of Kevin's car and walks up to the boy and his friends.

"Wait" says Ben. "Are you...Avatar Aang?"

"That's me" says Aang. "Why?"

"Because I've heard about you! You stoped that good for nothing Ozai guy, right?" asks Ben in amazement.

"Yeah. Are you Ben 10?" asks Aang.

"Yup" says Ben.

Sokka's face freezes.

'Wait! That's the hero known as Ben 10?" asks Sokka.

"Exactly" say Kevin.

Tai giggles in a good mood like manner. But then his phone rings.

"Great. It's Izzy" says Tai as he answers his phone. "Yeah, Izzy? Speak up"

"Tai, you need to get out of there now!" says Izzy.

"What? Why, Izzy?..." Tai is then interupted.

"BEN TENNYSON!" Yells a mysterious big voice.

"Vilgax. This isn't good" says Ben.

Vilgax arrives along with Aang's arch nemesis, Ozai, both wanting to kill their respective rivals and so that Ozai would tame his lust for ultimate power. Vilgax' right-hand servent and second-in-command, Psyphon, arrives with them as well.

"At last, my search leads me here. To you, Avatar Aang. I will exact my absolute vengeance on you and banish the Avatar from my world _**INDEFINANTLY!**_" says Ozai along with a sinister laugh but is then interupted by Vilgax.

"Control yourself, otherwise you will risk being killed by the fact that you attacked your pathetic foes with no type of power at all" says Vilgax.

"You will need to use this then" says Psyphon as he hands something to Ozai.

"What is this?" asks Ozai.

"Just activate the button, watch, and learn" says Psyphon.

Ozai presses the button and then the device transforms into a wrist lazer. Ozai then fires the weapon and then destroys the Mr. Smoothie store to pieces.

"You...destroyed...MR. SMOOTHIE!" yells Ben as he slaps the Omntrix to become Rath, a DNA sample of an Appoplexian in the Codon Stream on the world known as Primus. He then attacks Ozai.

"GAH!" yells Ozai as he's attacked.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN, GOOD FOR NOTHIN' OZAI GUY! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY MESSES WITH MR. SMOOTHIE! IT JUST ANGERS RATH TO THE POINT WHERE RATH WANTS TO DESTROY YOU!" yells Rath.

After Ben savagely mauls Ozai for 5 minutes, Ozai decides to make a run for it, much to Vilgax' dismay.

"What are doing? Better yet, what was that for?" asks Vilgax.

The 3 villains make a run for it. Ben and Aang's teams and Tai settles down. Then 2 of Tai's friends, Matt and Sora, arrive to lend a hand, thinking that they were still fighting the 3 villains.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing here?" asks Tai to Matt and Sora.

"We thought you guys needed some help" says Matt.

"We heard some battle and an explosion coming from here" says Sora.

"Well they're gone. For now" says Ben knowing that they would face Vilgax and Ozai once more.

Ben's Team and Team Avatar are taken to the Digital World to be introduced to the DigiDestined and their digimon. The 11 other DigiDestined are Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Davis, Ken, Cody, Yolei, T.K, and Kari. And their digimon are Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gommamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Gatomon. All the teams were then introduced to Ben and Gwen's paternal Grandfather, Max Tennyson.

"Those were good introductions, but we can't just stand here and do nothing about Vilgax and Ozai's plans" says Grandpa Max.

"That's right! Each and every one of you must team up and defeat the new threats to the universe" says Gennai, guide of the DigiDestined.

"Make sure that my father's back in his prison where he belongs" says Zuko, the new ruler of the Fire Nation (known as the Fire Lord).

Meanwhile on Vilgax' ship, Vilgax and Psyphon shows Ozai how they're going be granting him with the power he wants. It is then reveiled that they'll be resurecting the most evil digimon the DigiDestined has ever faced: MaloMyotismon.

Will the newly formed DigiDestined Army defeat both Vilgax and Ozai before they re-awaken MaloMyotismon?

**To Be Continued on **_**Ozai's Ultimate Revenge: Rise Again to the Phoenix King: Book One: Evolution.**_

**End of Prologue.**


End file.
